Damaged
by EOAddict
Summary: Olivia Benson has a history of getting involved with the wrong man. What happens when her latest mistake turns out to be her best one yet? O/OC and E/O Read & Review Plz!


_**A/N: This story has been on my mind for days now and I just had to get it out. If you like this check out my story Perspective. I think I know where I'm going with it now. I was a little confused for a moment.**_

_**Disclaimer: Are they humping like rabbits? Do you see any Benson-Stablers running around? Well I don't own 'em! Unless Dick Wolf is offering...**_

_**C.1 - Doubt**_

_**The early hour of the Manhattan morning found one restless woman, deep in thought in the arms of her lover. She sat in bed silently in his arms, unconsciously waiting for the proverbial ball to drop. She wouldn't dare move, fearing if she did, he would leave. Leave and go home to her. Not only her, but his kids as well, she couldn't forget them. He would never let her forget that fact, for they were the only reason why he couldn't leave. Not right now. As if on cue, the guilt and doubt starts to set in. **_

"_How did it get to this point?"__"How did I get to this point?" "He's married, I'm wasting my time…" "How could you fall in love, in love married man?" "What's wrong with you? Are you so desperate to have someone, you would believe he would actually leave his family for you?!" _

_**Lost in thought, she releases an audible, frustrated sigh that stirs her lover out of his slumber. He rubs her back gently, signaling he was now awake.**_

"_**Hey, you…how long have you been awake?" He inquires, his hand traveling down her back.**_

"_**Not long." She lies. She had in fact, awakened about an half n hour after their lovemaking session, something that on occasion had put her to bed for hours, if not all night, after.**__**He glances over at the clock. 2:14. He gently kisses the top of her head. She involuntarily tenses at his gesture, instinctively knowing what would come next. Regret. Guilt. Promises. **_

"_**Baby, I-" She holds up her hand to stop him from telling her what she already knows. She untangles herself from his arms. **_

"_**Just go…" With that, she turns her back to him, not wanting to see him walk out the door yet again. He just lies there for a while, hating himself for hurting her once again and knowing that the one thing that could take all of the pain away, was the one thing he just couldn't bring himself to go through with. He sighs heavily, before getting off the bed and getting dressed. **_

_**As he heads for the door, he proclaims his love for her. He wait's a few moments for her to reciprocate, but there is nothing but silence. Dejected, he walks out of the bedroom, down the hall and out the door of the apartment. **_

_**After hearing her apartment door shut, she releases the sobs that had threaten to overcome her, but wouldn't dare release in front of him. She wouldn't give him the benefit of seeing her cry, as she didn't every night he left her alone, whilst he returned to his seemingly perfect life…**_

"_**What?" Olivia spat through clenched teeth, never looking from her computer screen. She could feel Elliot staring at her and it only pissed her off more than what she already was. The squad could tell that she wasn't in the best of moods when she walked through the door and the knew through experience when she was like this, the less you say, the better. **_

"_**You wanna talk about it?"**_

"_**No." She replies, still not making eye contact.**_

"_**It's better to get it off your chest rather than going around snapping at everyone…"**_

"_**You're right. I shouldn't snap on everyone. Just you."**_

_**He smirked slightly, despite himself. **__"And they say I'm stubborn."_

"_**If you do decide to talk about it, I'm here." She softens somewhat at his sincerity, nodding her head in understanding. Suddenly, she feels the urge to vomit, but not wanting to alarm anyone. She quickly regains her composure to the best of her ability before making a mad dash to the bathroom.**_

_**Munch, hearing the exchange between Elliot and Olivia tried to appease his friend by offering some witty information.**_

"_**Take it from me. Women turn into straight bitches during that time of the month. Don't take it personal, just try to steer clear of her." **_

_**Obviously Munch thought that's what was wrong with Olivia, but her partner knew better. Granted, they hadn't been on the best of terms lately but he still knew her better than anybody else. That would never change. He is snatched from his silent reverie about the beautiful detective by the wheels of her chair as she rolled closer to her desk. **_

"_**You okay?" He asks, as if he could feel that something wasn't right with her. She's amazed sometimes at his ability to read her so well.**_

_**She sighs, "I'll be okay. I just need…"**_

"_**Time." He completes for her, nodding in understanding. He adverts his attention back to his own computer screen. "Liv."**_

"_**Yeah?" She replies, her mocha eyes locking into his cobalt ones.**_

"_**If he's causing you this much pain, he doesn't deserve you…"**_

_**TBC**_


End file.
